


No Place Like Home

by rhiaofthemyscira



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Budding Romance, Earth, Family Reunions, M/M, lance going home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiaofthemyscira/pseuds/rhiaofthemyscira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance reaches his breaking point, Keith is worried for his mental health, and the Paladins get a much needed break, back on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> This just sort of happened. Klance is killing me, and these poor boys need a break. I've been wondering what happened to the people back on Earth because we haven't heard anything about Earth since episode 1. I hope you enjoy.

**_Garrison Cadets killed in training accident_ **

_Just one year after the fatal Kerberos mission, 3 Garrison Cadets were killed in a training accident last week.   Following sightings of several large explosions over the course of several hours, the Garrison released an official statement that there is nothing to be worried about. The explosions were a result of a faulty gas line that was damaged by the crash of a new prototype space vehicle.  Tragically 3 cadets were caught up in the explosions were killed. Their bodies have yet to be recovered from the wreckage, and it is likely, due to the intensity of the explosions, that their remains will never be found. There is rumor that there was a 4 th fatality, but there are no records to prove this accusation. _

_We all mourn for the loss of 3 talented young Cadets, and pray for their families._

_There are many who still oppose the Garrison’s mission and believe that we have no right to be mining other planets for our own needs. In the wake of the latest tragedy, protesters have gathered at the Garrison headquarters in hopes that their anti-space exploration message will be heard._

Lance’s hands were shaking, _everyone thinks we’re dead_. Pidge (with Coran’s help) had managed to get some news from Earth. Most of it was generic stuff about the upcoming election or some actor getting hitched. But hungry for some word about home, Lance had spent the hours of the night, when sleep would not come to him, devouring the news Pidge had obtained. After _weeks_ of his late night reading sessions that helped quell his need for home, he’d found this.

He almost wishes he’d never found it, because then he could continue quenching his thirst with some late night reads and continue to pilot the Blue Lion as a defender of the universe during the day. But this article broke something inside of him. All of the feelings of homesickness he was trying to keep at bay, suddenly overwhelmed him, drowned him. His family thought he was dead. They thought he was never coming home, and then it hit him, really truly hit him, he might not be.

He couldn’t stop the tears then, it was like a dam breaking, unleashing everything he had kept hidden behind his light smile and ridiculous jokes. His breath became short, his lungs felt like they couldn’t get enough air no matter how hard he tried. The walls were closing in on him but his limbs were barely responding. Curling up into a ball, Lance just let it all out.

* * *

 

That’s how Keith found him a few hours later. Curled up in a ball rocking back and forth, near the computer screen. His tears had long since dried up, but their salty stains were left behind on his cheeks.

“Lance!” Keith shouted, running over to him. Crouching down Keith moved to touch his shoulder, hesitating for a moment to fight some inner battle Keith placed his outstretched arm on Lance. “Hey, Lance, are you ok buddy?”

Lance slowly raised his head to look at Keith, he could see the worry reflected in Keith’s eyes. But Lance couldn’t even find the energy to vocalize a response, he just flicked is eyes towards the screen before putting his head back down against his knees.

Keith remained silent at first, but then Lance heard a gasp, quickly followed by a growl, “Those bastards.” At Keith’s reaction, Lance once again raised his head, a little surprised. Keith’s hands were clenched, his knuckles starting to turn white, and then Lance saw it, the fire blazing in Keith’s eyes. And in that moment Lance thinks that he might be in love with those eyes.

 The next thing Lance knew, Keith was hauling him up off his ass and dragging him into the control room. “Allura, you’re taking us back to Earth now!” Keith demanded. Everyone in the control room, which turned out to be the rest of the inhabitants of the ship, turned around to look at the pair. It was only then that Lance realized that he and Keith were still holding hands from their run to the control room. Normally Lance would have jumped away immediately, but he just didn’t have the energy and besides Keith’s hand felt nice clenched in his, it was something solid, something to keep him grounded.

“I’m sorry, I’m going to what now?”

“You’re going to use one of your worm hole things and take us back to Earth.” Keith said again, even more forceful that before, if that was even possible.

“And why would I do that? Do I have to remind you that we have a _war_ going on here? You five have a duty as the Paladin’s of Voltron to protect the universe.”

“Well we’re not saving anyone if we can’t form Voltron, and we’re not going to be able to form Voltron until we go back to Earth. Lance just had a fucking panic attack and you’re not going to do anything about it?” When he finished the room was silent, even the alien mice didn’t make a sound. That was when everyone noticed Lance’s disheveled appearance. His eyes were bloodshot, the tear stains still prominent on his dark cheeks. His hair was a tangled mess from digging his fingers in it earlier in an attempt to calm down.

Shiro turned to face Lance then “Is this true Lance?” Lance wanted to respond but his voice was still not cooperating, he managed a small nod before looking down at the floor.

“Of course it is fucking true, just look at him,” it seemed the Keith was willing to answer for him. He would never admit it, but it warmed his heart to hear Keith defend him.

It was Lance’s silence that forced everyone to face the severity of the situation. This was a serious enough issue to silence their most talkative member.

This time turning to Keith for an answer, Shiro continued, “What happened?”

“I don’t know when started, but when I found him, Lance hadn’t moved and all his tears had dried up, so I’d say it had been going on for an hour at least. I’m pretty sure what set it off was Lance finding an article from Earth that reported word of all of your deaths.”

“W-w-what did it say?” this time it was Hunk that spoke up.

“Well those damn Garrison bastards covered the whole alien thing up as a ‘training accident’ and reported that the three of you were blown to smithereens in a gas explosion.”

“So my family thinks I was blown up?” Hunk barely whispered as his eyes started to tear up.

“Yes, so Allura, I know you want to stop the Galra as soon as possible. We might be Paladins but we’re not just pawns for you to use. We’re people, and in case you haven’t noticed 4 out of 5 of us are just teenagers. We didn’t sign up for this war, but we’re doing are best to help you save the universe. So you’re going to take us back to Earth now for a goddamn break or else we’re all going to die out here and the universe will be enslaved to the Galra forever.” Lance had never seen Keith so animated before. In his eyes, Keith was a raging fire bright, hot, and unstoppable.

It was like a slap in the face for Allura, Coran, and Shiro, they had forgotten that the other paladin’s were just _kids_ torn from their home and not ready for this war.

“You can do it, Allura can’t you?” It was Shiro to speak up this time. “It wouldn’t be forever, we’re still dedicated to stopping Zarkon, but Keith is right, they do need a break. And seeing their families again for a few days would do tremendous good for the health of this team.”

Sighing in defeat, Allura nodded “Very well, 3 days, I will give you all 3 days on Earth. Coran and I need to do so some extensive maintenance to the castle anyway so we might as well do it near Earth.” Lance could feel the tension leaving Keith then. He’d won, they were going home.

* * *

 

After a much needed rest, Lance was feeling much better. He still wasn’t anywhere near his normal talkative self, but at least he could _function_. And while he was a little hungry and was planning on going to the dining hall, he needed to do one thing first. Arriving in front of Keith’s door, Lance paused to gain his composure before knocking.

“Keith? Are you in there?”

“Yeah, hang on a second.” Keith called back through the door. After a few moments the door was pulled opened and Lance almost choked. There, standing in all of his chiseled glory stood Keith _shirtless_ in only his boxers, with a towel draped around his neck and water droplets glistening as they rolled down his chest. For a moment Lance forgot what he came there for, he could already feel the heat racing towards his face.

“I just wanted to say thanks for help earlier,” Lance managed to stammer out. His face was really hot now, and he was almost positive Keith could see is bright red face.

“Oh yeah, no problem. Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah, a little. I still don’t quite feel like myself but it is better”

“That’s great,” Keith said as his face split in to a blinding grin. _Goddamn, why does Keith have to be so attractive I just want to kiss those damn perfect lips of his._ Woah what did his brain just think? Lance was starting to have an internal crisis. He so, did not need to deal with this right now.

“Um, yeah thanks. Actually, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come home with me. When we go back to Earth I mean. I know you don’t really have a family to go back to, and I have a huge one, and I know they would love you as much as I do, and you helped me out earlier…” Lance petered off, looking up to gauge Keith’s expression.

Keith just stood in the doorway shocked. Starring at Lance like he had grown a second head or something. Did Lance say something strange? He just invited him to his house, and oh, _I know they would love you as much as I do._

If his face was hot before, it was nothing like right now. His face was on fire, Lance is pretty sure he is about to self-combust, maybe dying wouldn’t be such a bad thing after all.

Keith seemed to have snapped out of his shock because he was able to respond, “Really? You want me to come home with you?”

“Yeah, I mean we’re teammates right? I mean if you don’t want to that’s fine, I’d just thought I’d offer, and Cuba is really nice this time of year, wait what time of year is it….” Lance began ranting.

“I’d love too,” it was Lance’s turn to look shocked.

“Really?”

“Yeah, it sounds like fun, and I’d get to ask all of your family members about all the embarrassing stories they have of you”

Lance’s eyes widened “You wouldn’t.”

“Oh you know I would, I could even tell them some of the stories I have of your time here…” Keith was smirking. That little shit.

“Don’t you dare” Lance was pushing Keith against the door now, “I take it back you can’t come home with me.”

“Aw, but you offered,” when did Keith’s eyes get so close? Suddenly Lance realized what position they were in. He had Keith’s hands pinned above his head against the door. Keith was shirtless, a little out of breath and so goddamn sexy. Keith seemed to also realize the position they were in, “and for the record I love you too you idiot.”

Once again Lance was left speechless, how many times in one day was this now? Well he didn’t need words for what he wanted to do next. Leaning in towards Keith, Lance placed a chaste kiss on Keith’s lips. That touch of lips was a spark, igniting something inside both of them, before Lance knew it, it was he who was pressed against the door and he was fighting for dominance with Keith’s tongue. It was the most intense and most amazing experience Lance can recall at the moment. Not that he can really think right now anyway.

He doesn’t know how long they were there, making out in Keith’s doorway, but as some point they were interrupted by some coughing behind them. Breaking apart the pair looked up to see an amused Shiro. Lance is really glad that it is Shiro to find them and not any of the other inhabitants of the ship. “Looks like you two are having fun. I came to tell you that we’ll be disembarking for Earth in 5.”

Now that is mind was not quite so made of mush, the reality of what they had just done, hit Lance like a Tsunami. He had just kissed _Keith,_ no, he _made-out_ with Keith. And surprisingly, he was ok with that.

“So does this make us boyfriends now? Because I want to get the story straight before we meet my family. I don’t want them making assumptions you’re not comfortable with, and like yeah, I’d like to be boyfriends but only if you want to. I think you’re really hot and sexy but also badass, and fierce and loyal and…”

Cutting him off before he could embarrass himself further Keith replied with a simple, “Yes.” Entwining his fingers in Lance’s, Keith gently pulled Lance into his room. “Now just wait right there while I grab some clothes and then we can go meet your family.”

….

 

Coran had prepped a pod for each of the paladin’s to take. They had agreed not to take the Lions down to the surface because they are very recognizable and they didn’t want to alert anyone that Voltron was near Earth. This also gave Coran a chance to do some more routine check-ups on the Lions to make sure they are in tip top shape for fighting the Galra.

Upon seeing Lance and Keith holding hands while they strolled into the hangar, Coran called out “Am I right in saying that we’ll only be needing four pods then?”

“Yeah, Keith is coming home with me” Lance called back. This caused the other two younger paladins so snicker.

Ignoring the two immature _children_ Lance and Keith boarded the Pod with coordinates set for Lance’s home town in Cuba.

The flight was fairly easy, especially since they had added Pidges cloaking devices to all of the pods. They can’t have unwanted attention when landing on Earth. Lance didn’t really want to spend his break explaining _aliens_ to the United Nations.

Landing on the beach, Lance and Keith hopped of the Pod before it set off to return the castle. It would be back to pick them up in 3 days. Wow, Lance thought, he was going to be home for 3 whole days.

According to Pidge’s calculations they had been gone from Earth for nearly 2 Earth years now, time sure goes by differently when you are in space a thousand light years away. 

Not wanting to wait any longer, Lance grabbed Keith’s hand and led him down the beach to a small road. They hadn’t wanted to fly to close to people for fear of being seen, so the pair had a bit of walking ahead of them.

After around 20 minutes of walking, the Lance started to get really fidgety. “What are you doing Lance, do you need to pee or something?”

“I’m just really nervous all of a sudden. I mean I haven’t seen them in 2 years what if they don’t recognize me? And I’m coming home with a boyfriend, what are they going to think? And how do I explain to them what I’ve been doing for the last 2 years? Oh yeah, Mom, Dad, sorry I’ve been off saving the universe in a giant robot lion thing….”

“Woah, come down there buddy. It is going to be fine. From what you’ve told me about your family, they sound like wonderful people are just going to be happy that their boy is alive and in once piece.”

“You’re right,” Smiling up at Keith in appreciation, “Let’s go home.”

They had arrived at a small outcropping of houses, when Lance stopped in front of one. I didn’t look particularly different from the other houses, it was a little old, the paint chipping in a few places, and the plants in the garden were a little wild, but it looked well lived in and loved. Taking a deep breath, Lance walked up to the front door and pressed the doorbell.

At first there was no response, just the echo of the doorbell, then Keith could hear the pattering of small feet running in the house followed by a “Sophia what have I said about running in the house?”

That made Lance laugh, he really was home. His little sister Sophia would be around 5 now and it seems that she has inherited his childish energy and antics. The walls of the old house were thin, so Lance and Keith could hear the whole conversation unfolding behind the door.

“Can I open the door mama?”

“Now what is the rule about opening the door?”

“Look at who it is before opening it and don’t open for strangers.”

“Very good, why don’t you do peak out the window to see who it is.” The sound of pattering of small feet returned as what Keith assumed was Sophia, ran around to the window in the room next door.

“Mama, there are two weird boys outside and they’re _holding hands_.” There was a pause before a response was heard.

“Sophia stay right there, Mama is going to see who it is.” This was it, Lance could hear the click of the lock as the door began to open. “Now, I don’t know what you boys want but we don’t want to buy anything and we don’t have any…” The women, which Keith is going to assume is Lance’s mom stopped her sentence midway when she saw who was at the door. “Lance?” she breathed out.

“Hi, Mama.”

Before Keith could process what was going on, Lance’s hand was torn from him as Lance’s mom practically tackled her son. “You’re alive. My son is alive.”

“Yes mama, I’m alive. I am sorry for making you worry,” they were both in tears at this point, each clinging to each other in a desperate attempt reassure one another that they were really there. At last the two broke apart and Lance’s mom noticed Keith.

“And who might this handsome boy be?” she questioned before suddenly turning to Lance “Don’t tell me you let us think you were _dead_ because you ran away with a boy!” 

“No, mama it’s not like that” Lance started to explain. In Keith’s opinion it would have probably been best if Lance stopped right there, but because Lance was Lance he continued, “Well I men it is kinda like that, I mean he is by boyfriend, but that is a new thing, and yeah he was with me when I disappeared, but so were Hunk and Pidge and Shiro and I…” Keith could see the look of shock and confusion on Lance’s mom’s face so he decided it would probably be best to put them both out of their misery.

“Hi, I’m Keith, it is a pleasure to meet you,” Keith said holding out his hand. “I think what your son is trying to say is that he did not intentionally let you think he was dead for 2 years, and he really has missed all of you.”

“Oh, aren’t you a gentleman. Lance this one is a keeper.”

“Mama!” Lance’s face was turning a brilliant shade of red at his mother’s antics and to be honest Keith thought it was adorable.

“Why don’t you two come on in then,” gesturing into the house Lance’s mom turned around and called into the house, “Sophia! Bring me my phone! The whole family is coming over tonight!” There was a scrambling noise coming from the room next door and before he knew it a tiny girl with Lance’s tan skin and chocolaty hair came running in. Clutched in her hands was a phone, but before she handed it to her mother, the girl, Sophia, just stood there staring at the two boys.

“Mama, who are they?”

Kneeling down to match Sophia’s height, Lance answered her “I’m your big brother Lance.”

“No, you’re a liar, Mama said big brother Lance died, and that means he is never coming back.” That’s when Lance’s mom joined in.

“Miracles happen Sophia, this is your brother Lance; he came back to us.”

“Really?”

“Really, really, my little princess,” at that nickname Sophia looked up with tears starting to form in her big brown eyes. It seemed that she had decided to believe him because in a matter of seconds, Lance found himself with an armful of little girl as Sophia flung herself into his arms.

* * *

 

A few hours later, it seemed to Keith like the whole town had been invited over the house. There were so many people running about. Small children chasing each other and an army of women shouting orders in the kitchen as mountains of food seemed to just keep appearing out of nowhere. After living a life of solitude followed by 2 years with only the company of 6 other people in a _castle_ Keith can definitely say he was overwhelmed. The thing that made it bearable was the comfortable and familiar presence of Lance at his side.

Speaking of Lance, he was in about 3 conversations at once talking with various relatives and catching up on the last 2 years. Apparently Lance’s older sister got married, and Uncle Ricky managed to get his arm stuck in a toilet? Really it was fascinating stuff… but what Keith liked most of all was to see Lance smiling again. Right now they were still just hearing about the lives of Lance’s relatives, having decided to wait to tell their tale until everyone was present. It would have been too exhausting to have to tell it fifty different times.

At last it had seemed that everyone had arrived and all of the food was cooked. After eating what Keith might say was the best meal he’d ever eaten, tables were pushed aside so that everyone could cram into the main room to hear the story of Lance’s adventure.

Before they could begin however, one person Keith thinks might have been one of Lance’s sisters, shouted to the room “Who’s the cute boy?” that exclamation perked everyone’s interest and so it would seem that the story would start with him, great.

“This is my boyfriend Keith, he was in my class at the Garrison and he was with me the last 2 years,” Lance started to explain.

“ _Keith?!?!?”_ the girl practically screeched. “The stupid mullet haired, sexy fighter pilot Keith?” Wait what? Looking at Lance for an explanation Keith, and the rest of the room, could see the answer all over Lance’s bright red face.

“Maybe…”

“Oh my god! Lance you champ, how did you managed to get Keith to go out with you?” the girl continued to grill Lance before turning to Keith “You’re way too good for him you know, so I won’t hold it against you if you decide to dump him for someone better.”

Before Keith could grace that comment with a response, Lance jumped in “Hey, take that back, I’m totally worthy of Keith, I’m a defender of the universe after all!” if there were crickets in this part of the world, Keith was sure they would have been able to hear them after Lance’s little outburst.

“You’re a _what_ now?” someone in crowd said in disbelief. “Keith if he has been filling your head with stories, please feel free to bail now…” Deciding that he should probably rescue is boyfriend once again Keith decided to back him up.

“Oh, no that one is true. I’ve seen it. In fact were on the same team of heroes fighting to protect the universe.” Keith could see that didn’t really help much. The eyes of Lance’s family told him that they didn’t believe a word Lance and Keith were saying.

“Look, I know it sounds crazy, I wouldn’t believe me if I didn’t live it. But 2 years ago an alien ship crashed to Earth, and it turned out Shiro, from the Kerberos mission, was on board and then a bunch of crazy thing happened. The next thing we knew were in a giant robotic Blue Lion flying through a worm hole to a castle on an alien planet. And really from there the rest is a tale of Keith and I, as well as 3 other people from the Garrison and 2 aliens fighting as part of the most powerful weapon in the universe to defeat the evil King Zarkon who has been ruling the universe for 10,000 years!” a little out of breath from his rant, Lance then added “And that’s why I couldn’t contact you, I was quite literally thousands of lightyears away.”

Lance rant was returned with blank stares, and Keith was almost sure Lance’s family was about to go get the drug tested for hallucinogens. He realized that they were not going to believe them without proof, so whispering to Lance he suggested they give them just that.

In a synchronized almost practiced movement, he and Lance pulled out their bayards. Before activating them, Lance said “Ok, I know you guys don’t believe me, so we’re going to show you our alien weapons called bayards. Just don’t be alarmed we’re not going to hurt you.” And then on 3 they both activated their bayards. A familiar sword formed in hands right before his eyes as Lance’s blaster materialized out of nowhere. That seemed to get everyone’s attention and Keith could in their faces that they were starting to question everything they had ever known.

The silence was broken by little Sophia coming up to Lance, tugging on his pant leg, and saying “So big brother Lance is like a super hero?”

“Yeah, something like that.”

* * *

 

Eventually Lance’s family accepted their fantastical tale of space adventures and Voltron. But all too soon the 3 days were up and it was time for them to return to the Castle of Lions.

Lance and Keith waved goodbye as they walked back to their landing site. With promises to return and loaded with as much food as they could carry, the couple boarded the pod and flew back out into space. While team Voltron may be a new family and the castle a home away from home, there really was no place like home. And Keith was glad he now had one to return to, with Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> I apologize for any poor romance writing as I have zero first hand experience. If you too are drowning in Voltron hell, visit me on tumblr at firelordvoltron.


End file.
